Maldad: La Venganza
by Gilrasir
Summary: Molestas por lo que les hizo Snape, Hermione y Pansy deciden tomar la justicia por sus propias manos y ridiculizar hasta el absurdo al profesor de Pociones.


_Hermione_

_No revelaré mi identidad, en caso que esta misiva caiga en las manos equivocadas, sobre todo, en las resbalosas y grasientas manos de ese condenado vampiro manipulador de Snape. Todo lo que te hice, eso de tratar de seducirte, fue idea suya y dijo que me iba a subir las notas de Pociones. Yo no podía hacer nada… era demasiado tentadora la oferta, ya sabes que soy un desastre en esa asignatura._

_ La próxima semana te escribiré para que juntas coordinemos un plan. Ese imbécil va a pagar por lo que nos hizo a las dos, yo me aseguraré de ello._

_ Cuídate mucho…_

_PP_

Hermione había terminado de leer la carta. Como experta en grafología, supo de inmediato quién le había escrito. Su habitación estaba llena de bolsas de goma, porque últimamente tenía muchas ganas de patear cosas, y razones le sobraban.

Había sido expulsada del colegio gracias a una jugarreta sucia de Snape y la colaboración forzada de una alumna del colegio, la misma que le había escrito. Aunque aliarse con una Slytherin era una de las cosas que, por juramento, estaban prohibidas, creía que era la única oportunidad que tenía para recobrar lo que era suyo por derecho. E iba a usar la doctrina de Maquiavelo para conseguirlo: no importaba cómo, pero debía lograr su cometido. Y como la chica que había sido cómplice de Snape conocía los líos amorosos hasta del conserje, podía elaborar un plan para deshacerse de ese odioso profesor. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de echar a patadas a un docente, porque ella los reverenciaba de forma casi obsesiva, pero éste era un caso especial, una excepción que se podía permitir, sobre todo, cuando miraba hacia atrás y se daba cuenta que su vida carecía de algo que en sus amigos abundaba su resto.

Emociones.

Y, cuando se dio cuenta que a su vida le faltaba algo de condimento, supo lo que debía hacer. Tomó un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y se puso manos a la obra. Era la única forma de reivindicar su nombre…

* * *

><p>El profesor Snape, sentado en el escritorio de su despacho, sonreía con una malevolencia mórbida al recrearse una y otra vez el momento en que expulsó a esa odiosa sabelotodo del colegio. ¿Cómo podía tener los redaños de ganarle en una competencia de Pociones? Era una afrenta a su amor propio darse cuenta que un alumno podía ser mejor que él en esa materia, y la única forma de quedar en paz era desterrando a la competencia de la forma más inocua posible, y sin que el director se diera cuenta de lo sucedido. Había usado a una estudiante de su casa para hacer que todo saliera como la seda. Pero había cometido un error al revelarle sus intenciones y terminó ganándose el odio de aquella joven. Sin embargo, a Snape le traía sin cuidado el hecho: era una alumna tonta y no se imaginaba la forma en que ella lo pudiera hacer tonto. Él era listo y ella era estúpida: no había forma de que cayera en alguno de sus juegos.<p>

No obstante, el destino tiene raras formas de actuar.

Snape salió de su despacho en dirección a las mazmorras. Tenía clase de Pociones con los de quinto de Ravenclaw, quienes compartían esa clase con los de Gryffindor. Pero un grupo de gente le estorbaba el paso hacia su destino. Snape, siempre curioso acerca de cosas que escaparan a lo cotidiano, se acercó a la muchedumbre, y vio que varios alumnos rodeaban a un par de mujeres vestidas de forma elegante, mostrando descaradamente sus curvas. Una apuntaba con la varita a un estudiante y la otra enfocaba con una aparatosa cámara. Era obvio que se trataba de una periodista y su camarógrafa. Pero, no había ninguna autorización para que gente de _El Profeta_ entrara a Hogwarts. Tenía que hablar con el director.

Cinco minutos después, Snape estaba frente al director, quien tenía cruzados los dedos de ambas manos, las cuales sostenía su mentón. Su expresión era de diversión.

-Pero, no hay ninguna autorización firmada para que esas periodistas entren al colegio. Es ilegal.

-No lo es, profesor Snape –habló la voz profunda y sosegada del director-. Se trata de un proyecto escolar de la señorita Parkinson. Verá, ella tuvo la idea de hacer un documental acerca de la vida en Hogwarts y habló con dos personas de _El Profeta_ para que hicieran el trabajo. En este momento están haciendo su trabajo, así que le ruego encarecidamente que no las moleste mientras hacen su labor.

Snape echaba chispas cuando se sentó en el escritorio de las mazmorras. Miró a todos los estudiantes presentes como si ellos fueran los culpables de lo que le sucedía. Se puso de pie súbitamente y encaró a los alumnos con un rostro avinagrado.

-Hoy haremos la Poción de los Muertos Vivientes –dijo, lo más serenamente que pudo. Enseguida, los alumnos alzaron sus voces en protesta. Se suponía que ese brebaje no iba a ser preparado hasta sexto año, pero parecía ser que Snape estaba de mal humor otra vez. Siempre que ocurría eso, hacía mezclar una poción ridículamente complicada, para terror y odio de los alumnos. Una vez, cuando un valiente Neville Longbottom preguntó qué había ocurrido con Hermione, Snape se puso blanco como un queso sin cuajar y les ordenó hacer un proyecto semestral para ver si podían mezclar una muestra de _Felix Felicis_. Claro, fue el director quien canceló el proyecto, debido a que estaba prohibido elaborar esa clase de pociones, estrictamente fiscalizada por el Ministerio. Snape tuvo que comprar dos bolas de estrés para poder canalizar su enojo de alguna manera.

-Las instrucciones están en la pizarra –dijo lentamente, como si quisiera que cada alumno presente sintiera su ira-. La mitad de la clase la dedicarán a elaborar la poción y la otra mitad a probarlas para evaluarlas. Pueden comenzar.

Apenas terminó de hablar, los alumnos murmuraron en señal de protesta. Pesaban ingredientes con caras de resignación y odio mal contenido, cortaban y picaban insectos y animales muertos imaginándose a Snape en cada uno de ellos y revolvían con constantes temblores en los brazos. Sin embargo, Neville estaba teniendo, como siempre, serios problemas a la hora de mezclar los ingredientes. Abrumado por la enorme presión que ponía siempre Snape en sus clases, titubeaba y cometía errores, a veces errores groseros. Esta vez, su caldero estaba lleno de una sustancia sólida, como concreto a medio fraguar, y el profesor no tardó en notarlo.

-_¿Se puede saber qué es esto, Longbottom?_ –susurró Snape peligrosamente. Neville estaba tieso como una barra de torsión. No sabía qué decir porque, la verdad sea dicha, no sabía que cuernos hizo. Miraba a Snape, luego a su poción y movía la boca sin pronunciar ningún sonido.

-_¡Evanesco! _–dijo Snape y la poción del caldero de Neville se esfumó al instante-. Esto amerita un cero y treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser tan cabeza hueca, Longbottom.

Era tan injusto todo lo que estaba sucediendo que todos los demás alumnos no dudaron en alzar las voces en señal de ultraje a causa del mal trato que le estaba dando Snape a Neville. Pero el profesor quedó en silencio mientras sus alumnos lo acribillaban a improperios e insultos, tan groseros que fue afortunado que todos estuvieran hablando al mismo tiempo, porque no se pudieron oír con claridad. Sin embargo, captó la idea.

-Ya veo. Diez puntos menos por cada alumno de esta clase y todos recibirán un castigo. Al final de la clase les diré en qué consistirá.

Y los alumnos quedaron todos en un sepulcral silencio.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, las dos reporteras de <em>El Profeta<em> seguían con su trabajo. Ya habían entrevistado a una decena de alumnos acerca de las costumbres más tradicionales del colegio, la vida como alumno y, por supuesto, comentarios acerca de los profesores. Ambas iban por su próxima entrevista cuando ésta se puso sola delante de ellas. Se trataba de un alumno que recién había salido de la clase de Pociones, con una cara que podía exorcizar a un demonio.

-Son reporteras, ¿verdad? –dijo. Daba lástima verlo, pues se veía a millas que tenía la autoestima por el subterráneo-. Me gustaría que supieran un par de cosas acerca de un querido profesor de nuestro colegio. –Ambas reporteras alzaron las cejas al notar el amargo énfasis con el que empleó la palabra "querido". Ambas se miraron y, con risitas de demonio, asintieron. Una de ellas le tendió la varita.

Sin embargo, apenas el alumno abrió la boca, el profesor Snape entró a la escena, interrumpiendo lo que prometía ser una jugosa entrevista.

-¿A punto de hablar mal de un profesor, Edwards? –quiso saber el profesor con voz melosa-. ¿No querrás una semana más de castigo, verdad?

El pobre alumno negó con una mezcla de terror y odio marcados en su cara y salió corriendo hacia los pisos superiores. Las reporteras, de nuevo alzando las cejas, se acercaron al profesor, pero Snape no quería tonterías.

-No me importa que estén aquí con el beneplácito del director. Quiero que ambas vengan conmigo a mi oficina. No voy a tolerar que alienten malos comentarios hacia nosotros.

Y Snape las guió hacia su despacho, ambas periodistas sonriendo misteriosamente. Ambas notaron como la temperatura iba descendiendo a medida que se acercaban a las mazmorras y sintieron algo de miedo. Estaban a punto de entrar en la guarida del murciélago grasiento, como lo llamaban los alumnos a los que habían entrevistado.

Ambas entraron al despacho y Snape conjuró dos sillas para que se sentaran.

-Siéntense –les ordenó.

Ambas obedecieron. Snape también lo hizo.

-Ahora, quiero poner algunos puntos sobre las ies –dijo suavemente el profesor-. Primero, ustedes no tienen el poder para preguntar las cosas que se les ocurran. Tienen un código que seguir y no voy a permitir que vayan haciendo preguntas sensibles a personas que ni siquiera tienen criterio formado.

Ambas reporteras quedaron en silencio.

-Segundo… ¿qué demonios están haciendo?

Una de las reporteras se había llevado un dedo a la boca y lo movía tentadoramente, cerrando los ojos en el acto. La otra miraba como extrañada, como si no esperara la reacción de su colega.

-¡Le ordeno que deje de comportarse así! –exclamó Snape, indignado, pero la reportera parecía no hacerle caso. Ahora había abierto los ojos, los cuales tenía fijos en él, reflejando un vivo deseo en ellos. Y el profesor iba a reclamar de nuevo cuando la reportera se puso de pie y se acercó contoneándose hacia él y no pudo decir nada más. De alguna forma, estaba siendo subyugado por el poder de la atracción y el deseo carnal; no había compartido lecho con ninguna mujer en lo que iba de su existencia y aquel hecho lo hacían muy susceptible, lo hacían débil, como una cría de conejo ante un zorro adulto.

La reportera se sentó en el escritorio del profesor, alzando sus piernas y girándolas hacia Snape, quien quería gritar para defenderse, pero era como si le hubieran metido una pelota de golf en la garganta. Estaba demasiado sorprendido por la osadía de esa reportera para incurrir en esa clase de comportamientos. Y allí la tenía, mirándolo con un deseo incendiario, con las piernas abiertas, lista para ser abrazada y besada, puesta en bandeja de plata sólo para él. Se trataba de la cena más suculenta que hubiera probado jamás.

-Vamos, Snapy, sé que quieres. Nunca lo has probado, ¿verdad? Ahora tienes tu oportunidad –decía quien estaba sentada delante de Snape. Empleaba un tono ronco y susurrante, tentando al profesor más amargado del colegio a hacer la mayor travesura de su vida.

Snape no pudo más. Se puso de pie, tomó a la reportera por la cintura y la levantó en el aire, besándola sin educación, como quien se encuentra con comida después de pasar meses sin comer. Dieron vueltas y vueltas, mientras la otra reportera miraba con cara de no entender nada, y Snape la tumbó sobre el escritorio, desvistiendo violentamente a la reportera, rasgando prenda tras prenda, sin importarle que la estatura de la muchacha estuviera cambiando.

Le había quitado la ropa interior a la ¿reportera? Ya no era una reportera, sino que se trataba de una cara conocida para él, pero a Snape le importaba un pepino de quién se tratara. Todo lo que había en su cabeza era satisfacer un deseo que jamás había concretado. Estaba encima de la mujer, empleando la fuerza de la locomotora del expreso de Hogwarts para darle placer…

-¡PROFESOR SNAPE!

La potencia del grito hizo que el profesor mirara alrededor. Prácticamente todos los profesores estaban mirando cómo Snape estaba teniendo sexo con una mujer. Y él, mirando con quién estaba, saltó hacia atrás y se cayó al suelo.

-¡Por Dios! –exclamó la profesora Sprout.

-¡G… G… GRANGER! –rugió Snape al ver la cara de la chica con quien estaba desquitándose de una vida de sequía sexual-. ¡ELLA PLANEÓ TODO ESTO!

-Todos vimos lo que fue, Severus –dijo la profesora McGonagall, sus labios temblando y sus ojos entornados.

Y en ese momento entraron dos personas más: el director del colegio y Pansy Parkinson. Ambos venían con caras de disimulada diversión. Las cambiaron al instante por caras de profundo agravio. Bastó una mirada del director para darse cuenta de lo que había acaecido en el despacho de Snape.

-Acabo de hablar con la señorita Parkinson acerca de cómo usted, profesor Snape, la había usado para hacer una artimaña cuyo fin era deshacerse de la señorita Granger. Y ahora lo veo en una posición un tanto embarazosa con ella. ¿No era que la odiaba?

-Director, esto no es lo que parece…

-Por supuesto que no lo es –dijo el director, una sonrisa cruzando sus labios-. Primero hace que la despidan, luego la usa para deleite personal. Estoy de acuerdo en que no es lo que parece. Obviamente no quería que nadie sospechara acerca de sus correrías con la señorita Granger y, mientras ella estuviera en el colegio no podría hacer nada porque las normas así lo estipulan. Pero, si ella es despedida, expulsada del colegio, ¿quién sospecharía? Sería una simple visita, usted podría hacer lo que gustase con ella y podría salir airoso del lance pues nadie creería la palabra de una mujer que hubiera sido desterrada del mundo de los magos.

Snape miraba al director con una mirada inusual en él. Era súplica.

-Es plan de ella, ella hizo todo para meterme en esto.

-Ninguna evidencia sugiere eso, profesor Snape –dijo el director-. Lamentablemente, la gravedad de esta situación me obliga a tomar medidas drásticas.

Snape se preparó para lo peor.

-Profesor Snape, queda usted despedido –dijo el director-. Quiero que empaque sus pertenencias para que se vaya mañana. También tiene que asistir a los trámites para que la señorita Granger vuelva a trabajar al colegio y le asignen una nueva varita.

Todos los profesores, Hermione y Pansy salieron del despacho de Snape, dejándolo solo con sus turbulentos pensamientos. Granger, una vez más, había demostrado ser más lista que él. Negando con la cabeza y vistiéndose lentamente, Snape sacó todas sus pertenencias de la oficina.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba delante de su clase, todos poniendo atención a cada palabra que decía. Media hora después, mientras estaba dándole instrucciones a Neville para que hiciera bien su poción, alguien de la clase alzó la mano.<p>

-Con todo respeto, señorita Granger, ¿puedo preguntarle cómo fue que sacaron a Snape del colegio?

La pregunta hizo que Hermione se sonrojara y sonriera.

-Ahh, es simple. Nos hicimos pasar por reporteras, hicimos que Snape nos llevara a su despacho y allí lo tenté con algo irresistible. Lo pillaron con las manos en la masa. Fue Pansy quien me dijo el punto débil de Snape.

-¿Y cuál es? –quisieron saber todos.

Hermione hizo una pausa larga, para aumentar la expectación y luego…

-Ese viejo avinagrado llevaba siglos sin acostarse con una chica.

La explosión de risa que sobrevino después, se pudo escuchar en el Gran Salón.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong> Al fin pude acabar con la continuación de "Maldad" y la venganza de Hermione y Pansy para con el Profesor Snape. Malvadas estas chicas, ¿no creen? Personalmente, no me gustaría meterme con ellas… jajajja ;)

Los saluda desde Cerro Paranal… Gilrasir.


End file.
